Replacement: Executed
by Mikkadhira
Summary: Saat kau pikir menjadi seorang pengganti itu menyenangkan, maka kau salah. Karena akan selalu ada orang yang membencimu, dan perasaan takut yang menghantuimu./"Goodbye Replacement."/Sequel of Replacement by Mitama134666/Warning inside, concrit needed./


_**But**__** the **__**most **__**horrible**__** thing **__**for **__**her **__**is: **__**She **__**has **__**no **__**friend**__** or**__** family**__** to**__** grieve **__**over **__**her**__** death**_.

—Mitama134666, Replacement

.

.

ZLEBB

Gadis berambut _auburn_ itu terkulai. Badannya tertarik gravitasi, jatuh, dengan mesra mencium semen tempatnya berpijak barusan. Remang menemani. Sunyi mengantar. Seringai iblis melecehkan.

Tangan gadis itu terulur, berusaha menangkap secarik kain yang menggantung di atas sepatu hitam lancip. Merespon pun tidak, sang empunya sepatu malah dengan santai membawa kakinya menjauh dari jangkauan gadis itu. Melayangkan tatapan kemenangan, juga seringai yang semakin lebar. Genangan _crimson_ makin meluas. Helaan napas tak terdengar lagi.

"_Executed.__ Goodbye._ Kekeke."

.

.

Disclaimer : _**Eyeshield**__**21**_ © Riichiro Inagaki & Yuusuke Murata

_**Replacement**_ by _Mitama134666_

WARNING! : **OC-centric**, **OOC**, _bloody__ scene_, bahasa kasar, _psychological__ content,_ bahasa berantakan, cerita mudah ditebak, penuh dengan keabalan, etc.

.

_Originally_ dedicated for _Infantrum __Challenge_ : **Fan-Fanfiction!** by sylviolin :)

.

karin-mikkadhira- presents :

_**Replacement: Executed**_

**Sequel** of _**Replacement**_ by _Mitama134666_

.

.

.

_Senin, 14 November 2005, 02:22PM, Deimon Amefuto Clubhouse_

"Hiruma_-kun_, ini kopinya!" ujar gadis berambut _auburn_ pendek seraya meletakkan secangkir kopi di atas meja—di samping lengan seorang pemuda berambut _blonde_, "_Commander__ from __Hell_", Youichi Hiruma. Pemuda _blonde_ itu bergeming, tak sekalipun melirik cangkir porselen di samping lengannya. Kristal _emerald_ di rongga matanya terpaku pada layar VAIO kesayangannya, sementara jari-jarinya yang panjang dan kurus menari-nari di atas _keyboard_.

"Hiruma_-kun_!" panggil gadis _auburn_ itu lagi, lebih tegas. "Nanti kopinya dingin!"

"Tch!" decak Youichi Hiruma, "lebih baik kau bawa tubuhmu menjauh, _kuso-onna_! Apa tubuhmu mau kulubangi?" Ditatapnya kristal safir gadis _auburn_ itu tajam. Aura mengancam sontak menguar, memaksa sepasang kaki kecil melangkah cepat menuju pintu keluar. Sesaat sebelum pintu ditutup, sepasang safir biru mendelik tajam ke arah sepasang _emerald_ hijau, menyiratkan seberkas kebencian, atau mungkin, kesendirian?

_She is the most fuckin' girl in the world, I swear._

PRAANGG

Cangkir kopi yang tadi diantarkan sang gadis _auburn_ mendarat dengan sukses di lantai—dengan bentuk yang baru tentunya. Tidak mau menghancurkan ruangan klubnya yang berharga, Hiruma berusaha menahan gejolak amarahnya. Bibit benci yang tertanam cukup lama, ternyata telah tumbuh besar. Kini kebencian itu mulai menguliti inangnya, memaksa untuk dilampiaskan. Hiruma perlu usaha yang luar biasa keras untuk menahannya. Sudah seminggu, dan Hiruma mulai tak tahan digerogoti oleh kebencian yang belum terlampiaskan.

SRAAKK

Hiruma menampar kumpulan koran yang terletak di atas meja—koran selama seminggu. Kertas koran berhamburan kemana-mana.

Koran bertanggal 8 November 2005 sangat beruntung karena masih utuh di atas meja. Sebuah judul terpampang di sana:

**Siswi Teladan SMU Deimon Bunuh Diri**

Kelopak mata Hiruma mengatup saat membaca judul itu untuk kesekian kalinya.

"Sudah kubilang dia dibunuh, dasar kalian manusia bodoh!"

Ya, 7 November, atau tepatnya seminggu yang lalu, Mamori Anezaki—_Angel__ of __Deimon_—ditemukan tak bernyawa di halaman SMU Deimon. Menurut hasil otopsi, Mamori meninggal karena luka di kepala yang disebabkan oleh benturan keras karena terjatuh dari atap sekolah. Semua pihak menyimpulkan bahwa ini adalah kasus bunuh diri. Tentu saja Hiruma yang melihat kasus ini dengan mata terbuka tidak bisa menerima kesimpulan asal media massa. Hiruma tak terima Mamori disebut bunuh diri, karena Hiruma yakin Mamori dibunuh. Dan Hiruma lebih tak terima lagi, karena kini ada sebuah patung lilin yang menyerupai Mamori, gadis berambut _auburn_ pendek dengan mata safir. Seorang pengganti bernama Kawai Mari.

_Aku sangat ingin melenyapkan perempuan itu._

—Repalecement: Executed © karin-mikkadhira—

_Senin, 14 November 2005, 04:04PM, Lapangan Amefuto Deimon_

"Dasar laki-laki gila! Dia pikir dia bisa menemukan bukti bahwa aku yang mendorong jatuh Mamori? Gila! Laki-laki itu tidak waras! Kenapa tidak dia lupakan saja Mamori? Kenapa dia tidak melihatku?" bentak Kawai Mari pada dirinya sendiri. Kesal. Betapa keras ia berusaha menjadi pengganti Mamori, namun ia belum bisa juga mengambil hati Youichi Hiruma.

Ya, yang tersisa sekarang hanyalah Youichi Hiruma.

Satu minggu berlalu, namun sang _Commander__ from __Hell_ belum juga mendongakkan kepalanya untuk melihat Kawai Mari. Padahal keidentikannya dengan Mamori Anezaki tak dapat disangkal. _Physically_, sangat mirip. Dengan warna rambut, warna mata, dan proporsi tubuh yang sama. _Behaviour_, tak terelakkan. Di mata semua orang, Kawai Mari adalah gadis baik hati yang tegas, murah senyum, juga senang membantu sesama. Ya, pantulan diri Kawai Mari di retina mata orang-orang terlihat sama persis dengan pantulan diri Mamori Anezaki.

Lain halnya dengan pantulan diri Kawai Mari di cermin.

Karena hanya cermin yang tahu, betapa busuknya gadis _auburn_ itu.

"Lihat saja, sebentar lagi kau akan takluk, Youichi Hiruma," gumam Mari pelan.

"_Benarkah?"_

Kawai Mari menoleh ke belakang seketika. Ia yakin, sedetik yang lalu ia mendengar seseorang berbisik di belakang telinganya. Namun nihil, di belakangnya tak ada siapa-siapa. Hanya angin yang berhembus lembut. _Mungkin__ hanya __perasaanku __saja_, batinnya.

Sepasang kristal _emerald_ mendelik tajam ke arah gadis _auburn_ yang berdiri linglung di tepi lapangan. Ia menunggu, menunggu setitik celah dari gadis _auburn_ yang ia benci itu. Setitik celah. Seberkas bukti. Sekerat kesalahan. Hanya itu yang dia tunggu. Demi membalaskan dendam sang malaikat—dendam yang sesungguhnya semu .

Tanpa Hiruma sadari, sang waktu telah membantunya—

—dan sang waktu akan memberikan hadiah besar atas penantiannya.

—Replacement: Executed © karin-mikkadhira—

_Selasa, 15 November 2005, 10:15AM, ruang kelas 2-A_

Mari menatap langit mendung dengan wajah bosan. Sejak ia 'menggantikan' posisi Mamori, belum ada hal yang cukup menarik perhatiannya. Semua orang memperlakukannya secara wajar. Bicara, memuji, dan bersenda gurau dengannya layaknya mereka melakukannya bersama Mamori. Hanya Hiruma yang terlihat jelas sangat membencinya.

"Mamo!" ujar seseorang tiba-tiba. Mari menoleh.

"Mamo?" Mari menatap kedua 'sahabat' barunya, Ako dan Sara.

"E-eh... Ma-maksudku Mari... Tadi aku salah bicara ya?" ujar Ako sambil menunduk.

"Tidak apa-apa Ako." Mari tersenyum lembut. "Aku tahu, pasti cukup sulit bagi kalian karena Mamori sudah tidak ada. Aku mengerti kok, tapi tenang saja, sekarang ada aku, Kawai Mari yang bersama kalian!" ujar mari dengan senyum merekah. Persis dengan senyum Mamori.

Sara menatap Mari lirih. "Kau tidak... Kau tidak akan meninggalkan kami juga, 'kan?"

"Apa?" Mari tersentak. Sedetik kemudian tersenyum—menyeringai. "Tentu tidak, Ako, Sara. Kita akan terus bersama sampai lulus dari SMU ini, ya, selalu bersama." Mari merangkul kedua sahabat barunya dengan lembut.

"_Kau yakin?"_

PLIK

Kawai Mari membelalakkan matanya. Kepalanya didongakkan, ditengokkan ke kiri dan ke kanan. _Lagi-lagi__ suara __itu..._

"Ada apa Mari?" tanya Sara penasaran.

Mari masih celingukan. "Tidak, tidak ada—"

"_Pergi—"_

Kristal _sapphire_ Mari kembali membelalak.

"—_kau juga akan meninggalkan mereka."_

Sebulir keringat dingin meluncur turun ke leher Mari. _Suara__ itu...siapa?_ Mari kembali mengedarkan matanya ke seantero ruang kelas. Hanya beberapa sosok yang dapat ditangkap retina matanya—

—termasuk sosok _setan_ yang duduk membisu di bangku paling depan—di depan bangku Mari sendiri. Hanya suara letusan balon permen karet dan _keyboard_ yang menggema dari sana. Untuk dua detik Mari menatap _setan_ itu dari belakang dengan penuh rasa penasaran. Detik pertama, Mari menatapnya. Detik kedua, _setan_ itu menoleh, lalu memancarkan sinar mata yang penuh kebencian.

_Untuk pertama kalinya aku sangat berharap, semoga gadis ini segera lenyap._

DEGG

Untuk kesekian kalinya Mari merasakan perasaan itu; jantung yang berdebar kencang, napas yang terasa sesak, ruang yang semakin sempit. Rasa takut. Entah kenapa barusan ia seperti benar-benar melihat setan, atau malaikat maut. Pancaran kristal _emerald_ Hiruma bagai menyampaikan: "Nyawamu bisa kuambil kapan saja."

DEG DEG DEG DEG

Jantung Mari berdebar semakin kencang, berkali-kali lebih kencang daripada yang sebelum-sebelumnya.

"_Kau hanya seorang pembunuh!"_

"TIDAK!"

Mari melangkahkan kakinya cepat, berlari, segera keluar dari ruangan yang dirasanya semakin sempit saja. Kaki mungilnya melangkah cepat tak tentu arah. Yang dia inginkan hanyalah keluar—keluar dari tempat yang sempit dan menyesakkan itu, juga menjauhi sang _Commander__ from __Hell_ yang begitu mengancamnya. Kawai Mari menutup telinganya, teringat kala suara itu muncul.

"_Kau hanya seorang pembunuh!"_

"Tidak... Aku bukan pembunuh. Aku anak baik, 'kan? Semua orang menyukaiku 'kan? Tidak, aku adalah Kawai Mari, pengganti Mamori Anezaki, siswi teladan di sekolah ini. Tidak, aku tidak pernah membunuh siapapun, ya." Mari menggumam. Langkah kaki mungilnya terhenti.

_Ya, semua ini hanya perasaanku saja._

Tak jauh dari sana, sepasang kristal _emerald_ mengekor gadis _auburn_ itu. Namun sang empunya menjaga jarak aman, sehingga telinga _elf_-nya tak dapat menangkap gumaman gadis _auburn_ itu. Pemuda _blonde_ itu hanya bertanya-tanya dalam hati.

_Apa yang terjadi dengan gadis sialan itu?_

—Replacement: Executed © karin-mikkadhira—

Kawai Mari duduk bersandar pada sebuah pohon _elm_ tua yang ada di halaman belakang sekolah. Detak jantungnya mulai normal kembali, dan ia sudah bisa bernapas dengan nyaman. Segarnya udara di luar bangunan sekolah membuat Mari lebih tenang. Angin semilir membelai lembut rambut _auburn_ pendek gadis itu. Iris _sapphire_-nya berbinar, memandangi langit biru berhias awan yang berarak.

_Si Mamori pasti sekarang ada di tempat yang gelap dan dingin. Kasihan._

Seringai jahat menghiasi paras cantiknya. Ia mengambil sebuah cermin kecil dari sakunya, lalu memandangi bayangannya sendiri yang terpantul di sana. Gadis _auburn_ itu mengagumi parasnya, rambut _auburn_-nya yang tersapu angin, iris _sapphire_-nya yang berkilauan. Ia mengagumi semua itu. Semua yang kini menjadi miliknya seorang. Tidak ada lagi patung lilin yang menyerupai dirinya. Paras itu, rambut itu, mata itu, semua menjadi miliknya. Tak ada lagi Mamori Anezaki, yang ada hanyalah Kawai Mari.

Gadis _auburn_ itu tersenyum manis saat memandangi pantulan dirinya di cermin. Lagi, ia mengagumi rambutnya, alisnya, matanya, hidungnya, lekuk bibirnya—ia menatap lekuk bibirnya, yang perlahan tersenyum lebar, menyeringai, _seringai__ setan_.

"_Lihat, itu wajah seorang pembunuh."_

"Apa?"

Mari memandang pantulan parasnya di cermin kecil itu. Pantulan itu menyeringai, berbicara, menatap Mari seakan ingin melahapnya hidup-hidup. Tangan Mari mulai bergetar. Pantulan parasnya di cermin kembali membuka mulutnya.

"_Ya, kau, aku—kita, adalah pembunuh."_

PRAANG

Kawai Mari melemparkan cermin kecil itu ke rerumputan di depannya—hancur berkeping-keping.

"Itu tidak benar!" Mari berteriak, entah pada siapa.

KRSK

"Siapa itu?" Mari menoleh. Nihil didapatnya. _Ada__ yang __mengikutiku?_ "Cih!" Mari berlalu meninggalkan tempat itu.

Pemuda _blonde_ yang sedari tadi bersembunyi di belakang pohon _elm_ yang lain, kini menampakkan batang hidungnya. Bola matanya mengekor punggung Kawai Mari yang semakin menjauh. Alisnya berkerut, menampakkan keheranan yang sangat dalam.

_Aneh... Apa yang harus kulakukan sekarang? Menunggu sebentar lagi, atau...kulakukan sekarang saja?_

Kedua kaki panjang dan ramping milik pemuda _blonde_ itu melangkah pergi.

Angin berhembus pelan, secara tidak langsung membisikkan—

—bahwa sudah waktunya bagi pemuda _blonde_ itu untuk melaksanakan tugas akhir.

—Replacement: Executed © karin-mikkadhira—

_Selasa, 15 November 2005, 11:45AM, ruang kelas 2-A_

Keringat dingin yang bercucuran membuat Kawai Mari seperti orang sakit. Jam pelajaran sudah dimulai kembali, dan berada di kelas membuatnya bertambah sesak. Mari terus memikirkan kejadian di halaman belakang tadi. Dia terus-terusan meyakinkan dirinya sendiri, bahwa semuanya hanya halusinasi.

"Kawai Mari, coba kerjakan soal nomor 4 di depan." Pak Guru memanggil Mari yang masih tenggelam dalam dunianya sendiri. Gadis _auburn_ itu bergeming.

"Kawai Mari?"

"Hah!" Mari tebangun dari lamunannya. Iris _sapphire_-nya bertemu pandang dengan kedua bola mata Pak Guru. Pak Guru menatapnya—bukan, Mari yang menatap Bapak berkumis tipis itu.

"Ayo, silakan kerjakan soalnya," sahut Pak Guru lagi. Mari masih membeku di tempat duduknya. Ia melihat sekeliling, teman-teman sekelas menatapnya, Pak Guru juga menatapnya, seluruh mata tertuju padanya.

Mari seperti terkungkung dalam lingkaran yang dikelelilingi oleh tatapan menakutkan. Jantung Mari berdebar makin kencang. Mari mengatupkan kelopak matanya, tidak ingin melihat tatapan-tatapan yang mengerikan itu.

"_Dasar pembunuh!"_

"_Pembunuh."_

"_Dia membunuh Anezaki."_

"_Orang sepertimu, sebaiknya mati saja!"_

KRIIING

DRAP!

Bel pulang sekolah berbunyi. Bertepatan dengan itu, Kawai Mari berlari meninggalkan ruang kelas. Yang lain hanya bertanya-tanya dalam hati.

"Apa dia sakit?" tanya Pak Guru.

"Ya, dia demam, biar aku yang menyusulnya," ujar seorang pemuda berambut _blonde_ yang langsung menyusul Mari.

.

.

_Waktu yang sama, gedung aula SMU Deimon._

BRAAKK

Kawai Mari mebuka pintunya dengan kasar. Ia berlari menuju meja tempat dipajangnya foto _saudara__ kembar_nya.

PRAANG

Gadis _auburn_ itu melempar foto itu ke lantai, menginjak-injaknya dengan penuh kebencian.

"_Pembunuh."_

"Berhentilah mengikutiku dan mengataiku pembunuh!" Kawai Mari menoleh ke belakang dan membentak pemuda yang ada di hadapannya.

"Aku tahu setiap hari kau mengikutiku, mengataiku pembunuh, memangnya kau tahu apa, hah? Sebesar itukah kebencianmu padaku?" bentak Mari. Pemuda di hadapannya hanya menatapnya dengan alis berkerut.

"Kutanya kau, TAHU APA KAU TENTANG AKU?" Gadis _auburn_ itu menampar pemuda di hadapannya. Yang ditampar hanya melayangkan pandangan sinis.

"_Dasar pembunuh."_

"AAH BERISIK!" Gadis itu jatuh terduduk sambil memegangi kepalanya. "Kalau aku memang membunuh Mamori Anezaki, bagaimana? Hah? Hahahaha, memang aku yang mendorongnya dari atap! Lalu kau mau apa? Di sini ada aku, orang-orang sudah tidak membutuhkan dia lagi! Tidak ada Mamori Anezaki! Di hadapanmu ini Kawai Mari!"

"_Pembunuh mati saja..."_

"BERHENTI MENGATAIKU PEMBUNUH!"

Gadis itu menutup telinganya kuat-kuat. Bulir air mata mulai membasahi pipinya.

"Apa ini? Dia berhalusinasi? Terkena delusi? Suara-suara yang didengarnya pasti halusinasi. Jadi begitu..."

Kristal _emerald_ pemuda itu menatap gadis _auburn_ di hadapannya yang menangis terisak.

"Kekekeke... Apa aku ditolong Tuhan? _Kuso-onna_ ini tiba-tiba berhalusinasi, dan malah mengakui semua perbuatannya di hadapanku. Kekekeke... Harusnya tadi kurekam semua perkataannya, tapi sekarang itu tak perlu lagi." Pemuda _blonde_ itu—Youichi Hiruma, mengeluarkan sebuah pistol dari saku jasnya. _SIG__Sauer__P22_ berperedam.

"Saatnya aku membalaskan dendammu, _kuso-mane_. Kekeke."

Hiruma mengarahkan moncong senapan berperedam itu ke depan wajah Mari. Mari mendongak. Hiruma menurunkan pistolnya sampai tepat di depan dada Mari.

ZLEBB

Gadis berambut _auburn_ itu terkulai. Badannya tertarik gravitasi, jatuh, dengan mesra mencium semen tempatnya berpijak barusan. Remang menemani. Sunyi mengantar. Seringai iblis melecehkan.

Tangan gadis itu terulur, berusaha menangkap secarik kain yang menggantung di atas sepatu hitam lancip. Merespon pun tidak, sang empunya sepatu malah dengan santai membawa kakinya menjauh dari jangkauan gadis itu. Melayangkan tatapan kemenangan, juga seringai yang semakin lebar. Genangan _crimson_ makin meluas. Helaan napas tak terdengar lagi.

"_Executed.__ Goodbye._ Kekeke."

—Replacement: Executed © karin-mikkadhira—

.

Domo arigatou buat Mitanee yang udah mengizinkanku untuk membuat sequel dari Replacement.

Besok UAS, tapi aku malah publish fic XD (anak baik jangan meniru)

Dan domo arigatou juga buat silpi yg udah bikin challenge-nya, walaupun akhirnya aku telat ;w;

Terima kasih banyak :)

_._

|_Jangan__ mencoba __untuk __menjadi __pengganti.__ Jadilah __dirimu __sendiri._|

|_Sign,_|

|_**[Karin**__**Hanashi]-[Mikkadhira**__**Aoi]**_|

.

.

_Selasa, 15 November 2005, 03:13PM_

Monta melangkahkan kakinya yang pendek menuju aula. Sejak kematian Mamori, Monta memang selalu mengunjungi aula setiap sore. Berdoa dan menaruh bunga di depan meja persembahan untuk Mamori. Sore ini dia juga melakukannya.

KRIEET

Monta mendorong pintu aula SMU Deimon perlahan—

—dan sedetik kemudian karangan bunga yang ia pegang jatuh, berserakan.

Beberapa meter di depannya, seorang gadis terduduk di depan meja persembahan Mamori. Kelopak mata gadis itu tertutup. Gadis itu bersimbah darah, darah yang mulai mengering. Terlihat jelas bahwa darah itu mengalir dari luka di dadanya.

Mulut Monta terbuka, namun tak mampu mengeluarkan suara. Tubuhnya bergetar hebat. Ia membaca tulisan dari darah yang terdapat di taplak meja putih yang menutupi meja persembahan Mamori.

**R.I.P.**

**Anezaki's Replacement**

—Replacement: Executed © karin-mikkadhira : OWARI—

.

**| Review, Critics, or Concrit? |**


End file.
